<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andrew é mais... by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906497">Andrew é mais...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Outsider, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 vezes que alguém se surpreende com as tatuagens de Andrew +1 vez que Kevin e Neil entendem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Andrew é mais...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo que não seja uma redação do colégio. Mas eu realmente gostei desse plot, então decidi arriscar. Não tem nenhum tipo de beta, então qualquer erro sintam-se a vontade para me corrigir nos comentários. A historia ainda não esta concluída, mas vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.  Também vou adicionar as tags conforme posto os capítulos. Espero que alguém goste.  </p><p>OBS: este é um universo alternativo, onde kandriel é canon/relacionamento estabelecido,  Andrew tem uma cicatriz do lado esquerdo do rosto (no mesmo lugar que Neil e Kevin tem). O significado exato de cada tatuagem vai ser exposto (provavelmente) no ultimo capitulo, com a perspectiva de Neil ou Kevin ou ambos (eu acho kkkkkkkk).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1- </p><p>Anna compartilhava duas aulas por semanas com Andrew.</p><p>Não que eles fossem amigos ou algo assim, o homem não parecia sequer reconhecer a existência dela ou de qualquer outra pessoa, às vezes parecia como se nada no mundo importasse para ele.</p><p>Sempre vestindo roupas e braçadeiras pretas, exalando uma atitude indiferente em relação a tudo ao seu redor, uma pequena marca cicatricial de origem desconhecida à esquerda no topo da maçã do rosto, entrando e saindo da sala de aula (quando não as faltava, pois aparentemente ser do time de exy da faculdade era um grande negócio) nos mesmos horários (nunca atrasado ou adiantado, era como se ele tivesse cada aspecto de sua vida sob seu controle), sentado o mais distante possível dos outros alunos e nunca participando da aula.</p><p>Se alguém lhe dirigia a palavra ou encarava-o ele apenas olhava fixamente, fazendo a pessoa se sentir desconfortável e desistir do contato.</p><p>Dito isto, Andrew não parecia o tipo de cara que gostava de flores.</p><p>E sendo assim foi uma surpresa quando em um dia, aparentemente comum, tal como todos os outros eram, Andrew entrou na sala com uma delicada tatuagem em formato de margarida cobrindo sua cicatriz.</p><p>Foi necessário que Anne parasse com tudo que estava fazendo no momento para ser capaz de processar o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Andrew Joseph Minyard. O cara mais apático que ela já viu. Com uma tatuagem. De flor. Uma margarida, para ser mais exata.</p><p>Ela, e todos os outros que viram Andrew, queria muito questionar a ele sobre a origem e significado do desenho.</p><p>Seria resultado de uma aposta? Mas ele não parece o tipo que aposta em algo e perde. Um desafio? Mas não parecia possível alguém ser ousado o suficiente para desafiar ele. Ele estava incomodado com a cicatriz e resolveu cobrir isso? Mas não parecia que ele se importava com algo assim.</p><p>Entretanto, mesmo com os traços da pequena flor marcados em seu rosto, o jovem ainda parecia como sempre: desinteressado no mundo ao redor. Então ninguém se atreveu a se aproximar e perguntar.</p><p>Anne nunca descobriu o significado daquela tatuagem, nem das outras que surgiram ao longo do resto daquele ano, mas percebeu que, talvez, Andrew fosse muito mais do que aquilo que ela imaginou que ele poderia ser.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>